


5 Times Reader called Harry Flynn the Gentleman Thief and 1 Time He Did

by ThatOneMawile



Series: What Was Said Is In The Past [1]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: Are you ready to cry?, F/M, Reader Death, So yeah, be warned, because i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Reader called Harry Flynn the Gentleman Thief and 1 Time He Did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Reader called Harry Flynn the Gentleman Thief and 1 Time He Did

1- After a long dive of the coast of Australia Y/N just wanted to get back to her hotel room and crash. Of course her dive buddy Sarah hadn’t got that memo. “Y/N! All of the dive crew are going out to the bar tonight, you have got to join us!” “Sarah… “ “Nope. No Miss, Buts or Maybes. You are coming out tonight.”

Later that evening Y/N was nursing a (Drink of your choice) at the bar. _Why did I ever let Sarah drag me out… I’m so tired and bored._ A shadow stops next to you and you glance up,wondering who would try messing with a tired girl alone in a bar. A rough looking man with harsh eyes glowing in the dark room. “Whats a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this all alone? With an almost empty drink?” He slid into the booth next to you and immediately grabs your thigh. You try sliding out of the booth but he wraps an arm around you, trapping you. _No, No, No, No, No! Where is Sarah?_  “Sarah!” you scream, hoping to draw her attention but the music’s too loud.

The large man immediately flinches as his arm is yanked away. A beautiful british accent meets your ears. “Sorry Sir but I’m going to have to politely steal this beautiful female off your side”. He turns to you and smiles, leaving you time to notice his gorgeous brown eyes and that little strand of hair falling into his face. “Uhh Y/N” He glances up for a sec and the corners of his mouth curl up even more. “Y/N… What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He holds out his hand and pulls you up and shakes it. “Harry Flynn at your service.” You laugh feeling weak at the knees “Harry Flynn the Gentleman Thief. I like it.” He grins and wraps his arms around your waist before muttering in your ear. “Who said I was a thief?” “What else brings a handsome british man like you out to a dive site in Australia? I’m guessing you heard about the rumored pirate treasure out there.” Harry froze for a second before smiling again. “Something like that”

* * *

 

2- It had been a year since the incident in the bar and when you last saw Harry, his number one of the hundreds in your phone that never get used. You had moved on from small dives and was now a teacher at a small dive school in Florida. After the bar incident you had tried to move away from that life, the one involving shady bars and dodgey dives. Add your new boyfriend, Heath who was your boss and life was looking good for you.

You were out at a restaurant with Heath like you usually do every weekend when you spot two people enter. Stunning was the only way to describe the female, in a long red velvet dress that left little to the imagination and an annoying but if hair clicking in her sparkling blue eyes. Every man’s eyes were drawn to her but Y/N was more interested in the man by her side.

You’d recognize Harry Flynn anywhere. Quickly excusing yourself you rush off to the bathroom where Harry is waiting just outside the door, out of sight from Heath. “If it isn’t the Gentleman Thief” “Y/N…” “It’s fine Harry. What we had was strictly a one night deal. You have a beautiful partner anyway.” Harry’s face fell. “We… We are just partners at work. Chloe has someone else anyway. Nice seeing you Y/N” He pressed a kiss to your cheek and disappeared.

* * *

 

3- Cairo was stinking hot. Heath has wanted to bring you here to get even further away from your old life (That’s what he said but he really wanted to get you away from Harry) and had found somewhere to work. His loving green eyes watched you happily as you undressed in your hotel room. You were going to a dig site by the Nile soon but Heath had other plans for the afternoon.

The next morning you and Heath rushed to the dig site and explained to the head there that your plane was late. As you turned away Heath placed his hand in your back and leaned in close. “Nice excuse back there love, saved my ass. I know I can always count on you to have my back”. His hand slipped lower as you leaned in for a kiss. “Yes Dear.”

“Uh Excuse me?” You and Heath glance up in shock at the man who appeared out of nowhere. Ruggedly handsome and covered in dust Y/N guessed he was the other specialist brought in. “I’m Sorry” Heath confidently steps forward and shakes his hand “Heath Frans, the Geologist and this is my assistant F/N L/N.” The man regards him carefully. “Nathan Drake, Historian and Archeologist. May I ask when you are going to join us?” Heath turns to me and smiles sadly. “Y/N could you be a dear and get me a cold water bottle? Thanks.” before following Drake to the dig site.

_Of Course he leaves me the boring jobs. Always wanting the credit for himself._ You are just about to give Heath his water when a voice drifts up from behind you. “Y/N. I thought you were a diver?” “And I thought you were a Thief. What are you doing here Harry?” “A friend of mine had a job he thought I may of been interested in. Of course nothing so far but who knows? Maybe my treasure was yo…” “I have a fiance Harry!” He stared at you like you had slapped him. “What?” “I’m sorry Harry but Heath and I got engaged last night.” Harry straightened his back and quickly glanced around. “I’m sorry Y/N… I have to go.” He turned and sprinted out of the good tent, leaving Y/N feeling awful. “Goodbye Harry Flynn… the Gentleman Thief”

* * *

 

4- All your life you had dreamed of your perfect man and now you had him so why did it feel so wrong? Heath was awesome sure but you never got to see him between your new hobby of freediving and his job.

 

“Y/N” Heath mutters as he drags his mouth down your neck. “I can't do this.” “What?” You exclaim, pulling away. _This can't be real. Heath is my perfect dude… maybe behind Harry. Definitely behind Harry._  You don't realize you have spaced out until Heath mentions it “See Y/N? This is what I mean. You get distracted by other dudes easily and barley talk with me. I just… can't deal with this.” He leaned towards you and grabs his keys. “I’ll pick up my stuff later Y/N. You should..." He wipes away a tear before pressing himself further into the doorway. "You should go see whoever it is you love more than me." With a gust of wind he was gone and you sink to the floor. The cold weight of your ring is too much and you throw it off. Luckily the apartment has enough liquor for what you are about to do.

 

The clock ticks slowly as you drink yourself into oblivion. Your hand shakes as you slip out your phone and call a number you you memorized on day 1. "Heyyyy" A sniff escapes you as you wait for Harry's rough voice. "Harryyy. You busy?" "Y/N!? Are you drunk!?" "Just a tad darling" You draw out your r and smile. "A tad? I'll be there in a sec. Where's Heath?" As soon as Harry mentions Heath something snaps in you. "Sure I'll just go run after Heath because he dumps me because i'm apparently 'Hung up on some other dude'" you practically yell, and immediately regret it. "Oh Harry I'm so sor..." "It's fine. I'll be there in a sec." He cuts you off abruptly.

 

Harry's at your door before you know it and you drag him into the room and onto the couch. Strong hands gently pry your hands off the vodka bottle you apparently had been clinging onto. The last thing you remember before passing out is Harry carrying you to your room and somewhere in your mind you find enough energy to mutter a few finally words to him.

"Night my Gentleman Thief"

* * *

 

5- There is too much blood and they both know it, but it was fun while it lasted. Ever breath you take just pours more blood into the concrete which is your death bed. Harry's muttering - no screaming at you but everything is so distant. How did things end up this way? "Y/N... No. Stay with me ok? I'll call... bloody hell... I'll call Drake for crying out loud. Please just stay with me Y/N... Please" His crys seem so far away... not like the short steel blade throbbing in your gut. Maybe it's the blood loss speaking, maybe it's just the shock but you figure this is a pretty nice way to go. Harry would be able to get out with the treasure, possibly meet up with Nate; Who apparently was a thief like Harry, what a surprise; or just go on his own.

 

All you care about is Harry getting out, which is why you took the dagger in the first place. Harry was known to have a really bad blind spot on his left side which the merc knew. Your instincts had just thrown you in the way, and here you are. "Har... Harry." His red eyes glanced at your face and he started crying again. "No, no, no don't leave me Y/N" "I'm Sorry" you mutter and you really mean it. "Goodbye my Gentleman Thief..." As the world around you fades and you barley hear his final reply.

"Y/N... I.. I.. Don't know what I'm going to do without you"

* * *

 

+1- You know they say that once you entrust someone with your heart you can never take it back. Even if they die. Ever since Y/N had died Harry felt... detached. So of course when everyone got together to kill each other Harry was the first person to sign up. "Hey Flynn? You gotta introduce yourself." Nate chirped from behind the camera. "What?" "You know... say something funny. Or introduce yourself with a nickname." Harry's mind was blank before he thought of something. 

"Harry Flynn, the Gentleman Thief."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry. I'm sorry mates.
> 
> Blah Blah Blah posted first on http://friendbetrayedme.tumblr.com/ but my main blog is https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com/


End file.
